codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters
Monsters are simple programs created by X.A.N.A. to be its minions in the virtual world. They are directly virtualized into Lyoko and are primarily used to fight the Lyoko Warriors. According to codelyoko.fr, X.A.N.A. uses a base template which is used to make it easier to create new monsters. Overview X.A.N.A. virtualizes monsters to use as minions inside of the virtual world. In place of avatars, they are made to interact with Lyoko's sectors, and mostly uses them to fight the Lyoko Warriors and enemies in the virtual world, guard its activated Towers, and attack targets that it wants deactivated or destroyed. X.A.N.A. is also capable of launching programs from their lasers onto targets. When the goal has been lost or fulfilled, X.A.N.A. either makes them retreat or devirtualize them at will, proving that all of its monsters are merely tools to do its bidding. Virtualization Monsters are created from a basic template program, with all their characteristics, allowing X.A.N.A. to create many monsters, all almost identical. This would correspond to the program created by Jeremie to virtualize vehicles. In some episodes, such as Marabounta, X.A.N.A. virtualizes creatures directly in the field as Jeremie does with the Lyoko Warriors. It is shown that monsters take up resources on which ever supercomputer they are located on, as seen with the Kolossus since it can only be mobilised by X.A.N.A. with multiple Replikas as sources of energy. When monsters fall into the Digital Sea, they are deleted. The destruction of their virtual envelope corresponds to their complete disappearance within the virtual world. Most of them have relatively simple artificial intelligence. Monster POV Most monsters have the ability to aim their laser, though they do not seem to do so often. This is shown from the monster's point of view, which is dominated by a trisected, white circle. When targeting something, an upside-down, red triangle follows what they intend to shoot. When it locks on, the red triangle centers within the circle and three red lines connect each vertex of the triangle to the circle. Only a few monsters have directly demonstrated this targeting system, but it is safe to assume that others utilize the same system. Monsters on Lyoko Common Monsters . L-R a Blok, a Kankrelat, a Tarantula, and a Krab.]] *'Kankrelats: These monsters are X.A.N.A.'s weakest ones. They usually attack in large groups. They are much faster than Bloks, and are fairly hard to hit because of their small stature. Sometimes they attack from surprise. *Hornets': These are the first monsters that are capable of flight, and are one of the few to have more than one attack. They can fire rapid-fire lasers from their stingers and spray poisonous acid from their heads. *'Bloks': They are one of X.A.N.A.'s most used monsters. Bloks have three different attacks: standard laser, rings of flame, and freeze ray (which can immobilize its target in ice, for a short time). However, with an eye on each side of their 'heads' (four in all), their major weakness is that hitting any eye can destroy them. *'Krabs': They are generally found in groups of two or three. They can use their legs to stab their enemies, and fire strong lasers from their eyes. In ''The Chips Are Down, they demonstrated the ability to project pulse beams from underneath them. This is the only monster that can be destroyed by cutting off its legs. *'Megatanks': These are one of X.A.N.A.'s strongest monsters. They are large and ball-like, whose armor is indestructible. They attack with a powerful laser that can run straight in all vertical directions. To do this attack, it must expose its Eye under its armor, making it vulnerable in that moment. *'Tarantulas': They were first introduced in New Order, they were depicted as X.A.N.A.'s deadliest monsters. They are excellent shots and are very durable. They can fire ray beams from the tips of their front legs; later, they can fire ray beams from their heads. *'Creepers': They are found in the Sector Five. Creepers are snake-like monsters that attack by firing lasers from their mouths. *'Mantas': The strongest flying monsters. They are large manta ray-like creatures with strong lasers, and can also defecate mines. They can fly through the air, but are slower than Hornets. *'Kongres': Found only in the Digital Sea. They have the appearance of giant piranha eel monsters. They are the most common monsters seen in the Digital Sea and have only one laser weapon, which is fired from their eyes. *'Sharks': Only found in the Digital Sea. Shark-like creatures that attack by shooting torpedoes from their mouths. *'Kalamar': Found only in the Digital Sea. It attacks by latching onto its target and drilling into it. Special Monsters *'Scyphozoa': One of X.A.N.A.'s most valuable pawns. It has the appearance of a giant jellyfish and is very difficult to destroy. It has the ability to drain the knowledge, DNA, and life force from a victim with its tentacles. It can also implant a virus within its victim, as well as possess its mind. *'Kolossus': X.A.N.A.'s biggest and strongest monster ever. Created by drawing computing power from the hundreds of Replikas that it has established all over the Internet. It has the appearance of a giant fire and earth elemental being, with a sword replacing its left hand. Its body is indestructible and one attack from it results in instant devirtualization. The only way to destroy it was to simultaneously attack the Eye of X.A.N.A. on its head and its left sword arm. Video Game Only Monsters *Dark Monsters *Scorpion *Exploding Roachsters *Mites *Volcanoids *Insekts *Omegatank *Ubertank Real-world Monsters *Spectres *Zombies *Polymorphic Clone *Kankrelats - in False Start and Hard Luck *Krabs - in A Bad Turn Gallery Gk3.png|Early design monsters attacking a tower, from "Garage Kids".|link=Garage Kids False Start - Kankrelat in Scanner.png|A Kankrelat in the scanner. ca:Monstres de XANA es:Monstruos de XANA fi:Hirviöt fr:Liste des monstres gl:Monstros de XANA it:Mostri di XANA ja:ザナの怪物 oc:Monstres de XANA pl:Spis potworów pt:Monstros de XANA ro:Monştri lui XANA ru:Монстры sr:Чудовишта Category:Monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Kankrelats Category:Scyphozoa Category:Krab Category:Mantas Category:Creeper Category:Sharks Category:Kongre Category:Tarantulas Category:Blok Category:Hornet Category:Kolossus Category:Kalamar Category:Insekt Category:Volcanoid Category:Things appear in game Category:Monster Weapons Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Megatank Category:Villains Category:Spectre Category:Scorpion Category:Guardian Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize